Strażak
12 Lipca Gdy drewno pęka, wydaje z siebie charakterystyczne jęknięcie, wiecie chyba co mam na myśli. Nie opiszesz tego słowami. To jest ten dźwięk, który każdy z nas rozpozna. Jednak nie każdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że dźwięk pękającego drewna różni się od tego, czy drewno jest suche, mokre czy akurat w tej chwili się pali. Mało tego! Inny dźwięk wydaje drewno, które było mokre i z powodu nagłego wzrostu temperatury pęka, a inaczej suche drewno, podpalone tym samym ogniem, załamujące się pod własnym ciężarem. Dla nas istotne jest to, że każdy z tych dźwięków jest instynktownie przez nas rozpoznawalny i gwarantuję, że każdy z was mógłby ten dźwięk rozpoznać, gdyby tylko mógł go usłyszeć. Właśnie, a co gdyby nie mógł? Zapewne słyszeliście też o efekcie motyla, albo i dziwnych i niewytłumaczalnych zjawiskach. Niektórzy wierzą w UFO, inni w duchy, inni w diabła. Ja wierzę jednak w siłę sprawczą, ale kurwa, nigdy, nigdy więcej ognia! Nawet grilla! NIGDY! Moja niechęć do tego żywiołu nie wzięła się z nikąd, poprzedza ją trauma. Ogromna trauma, z którą walczę do dziś, podgrzewając jedzenie tylko i wyłącznie w mikrofali… Było to trzy i pół roku temu, w lipcu… Piękny słoneczny dzień, jezioro, domek letniskowy w lesie, znacie ten klimat? Wypad ze znajomymi, grill, alkohol, sex. Tak, a później dochodzi do tragedii, do tragedii tak ogromnej, że nikt nie jest w stanie nawet czytać albo słuchać o tych wydarzeniach. Niedaleko słupska są wspaniałe jeziora, raczej stawy, niekoniecznie płytkie, ale rozsiane na większym terenie, a do niektórych części tych jezior ciężko dojechać. Przy każdym stoi przynajmniej jeden domek letniskowy, częstym widokiem jednak, jest dwa lub więcej takich domków. Tego konkretnego lipcowego dnia, o dziesiątej rano do centrali wpłynął rozpaczliwy telefon z wołaniem o pomoc: -On tu jest! Boże! Mikołaj i Gośka nie żyją! Błagam! Domek numer trzynaście! Idzie tu….NIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Operator dyspozytorni uznał, że jest to autentyczne wołanie o pomoc i kurwa, było. Wysłał pogotowie, policję, straż. Słowem wysłał cała kawalerię. Domek nie było trudno namierzyć, słup dymu wskazywał miejsce, gdzie rozegrała się tragedia.. Domek musiał pójść z dymem. Na miejscu straż ugasiła praktycznie całkowicie spalony dom, policja znalazła czwórkę dzieciaków, dwie pary. Gdyby nie telefon, można by to było uznać za zwykły wypadek, pijane dzieciaki rozpalają ognisko, ogień wymyka się spod kontroli… Kurwa, ich szkielety, spalone mięso i ten odór… Ten odór wymieszany z żywicznym zapachem! Policja zabezpieczyła ślady, o, spokojnie, było ich całkiem sporo. Wywnioskowano z nich, że był ktoś piąty. Ta piąta osoba musiała być sprawcą całej tragedii, jednak to było za mało, grzebano dalej w tych przeklętych zgliszczach na odludziu, zapomnianym przez Boga. Kurwa, musieli dzwonić? Najgorsze było co innego, ocalała szafa, przywalona gruzem z kominka. Cały dom drewniany, budowany na modłę tych amerykańskich i ta pieprzona szafa. Zwalona kamieniami z komina. Policjant otworzył ją ostrożnie i powoli… A w środku znalazł skórę…ludzką skórę, wyszytą ludzką skórę w strój, jak body! Można było założyć je, wsunąć na siebie, pasowałoby idealnie! Dla nich to trop, a dla mnie koszmar! Cały czas po nocach mi to się śni! W środku był nóż do skórowania ze specjalnym ostrzem u końcu, by łatwiej było zrobić wbicie do dalszego skórowania! Chory, chora osoba uszyła całe body ze skóry pochodzącej od dwóch mężczyzn… 15 Sierpnia Wróciłem do roboty, a los mnie prześladuje. Miesiąc spokoju, wizyt u psychologa, pomoc rodziny poszły się jebać. Znowu wezwanie. Znowu ogień, tym razem na przedmieściach słupska. Dwie kobiety spalone, najpewniej siostry. Dom nie spłonął doszczętnie, sąsiedzi kogoś widzieli, jakiegoś mężczyznę, a ślady, zabezpieczone przez policję zgadzają się z tymi, które znaleźli miesiąc wcześniej. Oględziny miejsca ponownie dały ten sam efekt. Znaleziono body, narzędzia do skórowania… Nie, ja nie wytrzymam i odkryłem to kurwa ja! Były w szafie w piwnicy! Tym razem, zdarte z kobiet! Ktoś zrobił dla odmiany kobiece body z ludzkiej, kurwa, skóry! To chore! Znowu idę na wolne, nie wytrzymam. Seryjny morderca, psychol i zwyrodnialec, który żyje pośród społeczeństwa, zabija, podpala, zaciera ślady! Policja twierdzi, że są na tropie, a kolejne osoby zginęły! Nie, gówno prawda, nie są na tropie! Znowu będę śnił koszmary o wypatroszonych ludziach, czających się w kątach, lub płonących ciałach, bez skóry, ze skwierczącymi mięśniami i wytapiającym się tłuszczem z ich ciał! 16 września Dostałem telefon od kolegi z roboty. Kolejny atak, ktoś przypuścił kolejny atak we wsi koło Słupska. Facet podjechał podobno czarnym volvo, zgarnął dwójkę dzieciaków, wywiózł i…podpalił pole, a oczywiście ofiary razem z nimi! Tym razem nie znaleźli skórzanego body… Za to ktoś doniósł na policję numery tego samochodu…Teraz podobno go mają, teraz go złapią… Słyszę syreny, nie ma czasu. Pora uciekać razem z rodziną, póki jest jeszcze na to czas. Dom się pali, słyszę jak pękają drewniane belki, podtrzymujące dach. Czy oni to słyszą? Ratować dzieciaki i żonę! Dym coraz bardziej gryzie! Tak, czuję go w ustach, czuję jak gorące powietrze wlewa mi się do płuc, jak topi je…czuję jak skóra skwierczy, jak włosy przestają istnieć. Ból głowy. Ciemność. Słyszę. Słyszę to. Głos. Ktoś coś mówi. To lekarz? To lekarz… Nie czuję nóg, nie czuję rąk. Widzę ciemność. Nie czuję…czuję plecy! Czuję, że ktoś podtyka mi zimną łyżkę i wlewa mi zupę. Nie mogę mówić, nie mogę jej prawie przełknąć. Nie wiem co jest nie tak, nie czuję nic. Czy zabrałem rodzinę? Czy uciekli?! Może to moja żona mnie teraz karmi i pielęgnuję?! Może…to ona?! TAK! To musi być ona! Przecież dobrze zamknąłem szafę, w której schowałem i ją i dzieci, nim wybuchł pożar! Musieli uciec, nim przybyła policja, pogotowie i kumple ze straży! Na pewno poszło im lepiej niż na letniej wyprawie nad jezioro czy później, gdy byliśmy u jej sióstr! Kategoria:Opowiadania